swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Cularin
Cularin planetary data converted by Wikia user Lukewarner from the Eye of the Sun Trilogy. See also: Galactic Gazetteer Cularin, the system’s namesake planet, is covered in lush, rainforest-like jungles. Mountain ranges poke through the trees and touch the sky, forming plains and deep valleys between them. Thick trees cover the whole of the planet, except in a few places where logging companies were active in years past. The climate is mild and humid, reaching uncomfortably high temperatures only in the height of summer. During the nights the inhabitants enjoy cool temperatures. Rain falls almost every day, though not strongly enough to disrupt activities or threaten lives. Among the planet’s many trees are a number of rare hardwoods, and the mysterious ch’hala trees. Ch’hala trees are tall with thick drooping foliage, and have greenish purple bark that produces swirling color patterns across its surface. No one knows where the ch’hala trees came from; the Tarasin natives claim that they are not native to the world. Some of the softer woods are prized too, and the woods attract great interest from various corporations. Cularin is a world rich in lifeforms. The top of the food chain is occupied by great lizards called Kilassin. Varieties of Kilassin exist; most are omnivorous, but some prefer live prey over plants. The Kilassin live deep in the jungles, and as settlements continue to appear the large creatures are driven further into the jungles. Some Kilassin have been domesticated; corporations like the Metatheran Cartel use them as labor beasts when they cannot take Repulsorsleds into the jungles. Further down the food chain there exists a small creature called a Mulissiki, a scavenger that can be found around Tarasin villages frequently. The Mulissiki keep the villages clean by devouring any waste just about as fast at it is produced, and they scurry away from any approaching creature, so they do not really pose a problem to the Tarasin. In the cities, however, they are a real nuisance. Once they get into the platform cities they cannot escape, and they make nests in whatever dark corners they can find. The mountain ranges that cut through Cularin’s jungles reach beyond the clouds; there are no small mountains here. The lower ridges support Tarasin villages and other life, but the higher reaches are devoid of all but the mulissiki. One range, the Kiallquis, has a sheer face that is particularly suited to mountain Speeder racing and to climbing. In the past the Tarasin used it to test the truth claims of a suspected criminal, but in modern times the ridge is more used for sponsored Speeder races. The native intelligent species on Cularin is called the Tarasin. Tarasin are related to the great Kilassin remotely; both evolved from the same ancestors, but along different paths. Tarasin have developed a tribal society. Tarasin tribes are called irstats, and usually contain between 30 and 50 members. Larger tribes do exist; the Hiironi irstat contains more than 300 members. The Tarasin prefer the smaller tribes and the simpler life. Gardin & Hedrett Gadrin was originally planned on a grid, but the rapid expansion in the early years of the town caused the leaders to abandon the grid plan and let people build wherever. The buildings are made mostly of wood from the surrounding jungle, but prefab buildings were brought in, and now the city is a mixture of wood, metal, and plastic structures. Hedrett held to the grid system much better. Builders in Hedrett used mostly prefab metal construction, so Gadrin looks more native and older than its sister town. In size and population, the two towns are very similar. Gadrin boasts a population of 18,000 offworlders and about 2,000 Tarasin, and Hedrett rates it's population at 16,700 offworlders and 2,900 Tarasin. But that is where the similarities end. The towns have developed as if each was trying to be different from the other, as if the river somehow made the town on the other side into a rival or enemy. Category:Planets